


A First Time for Everything

by underthewillows



Series: River and Indigo [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthewillows/pseuds/underthewillows
Summary: John and Sherlock are adjusting to life as parents of twins. When John is away on business, how will Sherlock handle a night alone with his ten-month old daughters? Super fluffy. Parentlock/Johnlock





	A First Time for Everything

Sherlock paced around the kitchen, making laps around the table again and again, a baby monitor clutched in his hand. A bright '4:00' flashed from the microwave behind him. A snuffle came from the monitor and he stopped in his tracks. His face contorted into one of panic and he ran up to the nursery, his blue dressing gown flying behind him.

He slowly opened the door and quickly tiptoed over to River's crib, reaching in and putting his long finger underneath her nose, feeling her soft breaths on his skin. He sighed and brushed his hand across the raven curls that were just beginning to grow out. He did the same to Indigo, who laid in her crib on her back, her pink pajama clad arms thrown above her head.

Satisfied that the girls were safe, the detective stepped quietly down the stairs and strode over to his chair. He took the mobile phone from the table and swiftly dialed John's number. He put the phone up to his ear, counting the rings before a sleepy voice came from the other end.

"Sherlock? What's wrong?"

"Three rings, John, you're slipping," Sherlock said.

"I was sleeping, Sherlock. Is everything alright there?" John asked, worry apparent in his voice.

"Of course, John, I was simply calling to give you an update on the girls. They have been sleeping for…"

"I wish I could get some sleep…" John muttered.

"John, focus. As I was saying, they have been sleeping for approximately 3 and a half hours since I called last…"

"Imagine, babies sleeping during the night…"

"John, if you keep interrupting me, I'll call on the hour every hour."

A long sigh was heard through the phone, "Alright, Sherlock, go ahead."

"Finally. Now, River woke up at 12:30 for a nappy change and Indigo woke up at 12:45, needing the same. They fell asleep after about 15 minutes of rocking and have been sleeping peacefully since."

"Wonderful, you're doing a great job, love. Now, can I get back to sleep? I have a train to catch in 2 hours."

"I suppose, John, I'll call after the girls wake up for the day," Sherlock harrumphed, the corner of his mouth tipped up.

"Alright, Sherlock, give the girls my love when they wake up."

"I will. I love you, John."

"I love you too, Sherlock. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, John."

Sherlock hung up the phone and set it on the table. He leaned forward with his hands steepled, ready to dash up the stairs as soon as he was needed.

221B sat quietly for a few more moments, the fire casting a soft glow across the multitude of photographs that decorated the walls. John loved to take pictures of his darling girls, their toothless smiles and chubby cheeks the subjects of most of the photographs. Sherlock loved one in particular, it was one of John, holding the girls in their rocking chair, both of their downy heads resting on his shoulders. John's head was tilted slightly to one side, his eyes closed during a momentary nap.

A cry echoed throughout the room, a babbled 'Dada!' making Sherlock hurry back up to the nursery. He found Indigo standing in her crib, her hair tousled, and her arms outstretched towards him. Her round hazel eyes shone with tears as she continued to babble.

"Alright, darling, it's alright, Daddy's here." Sherlock soothed. He picked her up and bounced her, rubbing his hand up and down her back as he gathered what he needed to change her.

"Another nappy change, darling? Hm, I hope you aren't becoming ill." Sherlock said, grabbing a thermometer as well.

He laid her on the table, changing her out of her pink footie pajamas and tossing them into the hamper. He changed her and took her temperature, which was normal. He put her into new pajamas dotted with small stars and sat down with her, rocking back and forth.

She tossed and turned in his arms, happily babbling away. After about 15 minutes of this, Sherlock gave up and put her on the floor to crawl around on the soft white rug. She crawled to a pile of blocks and began to bang them together, laughing as she did.

"Indigo Rose, shh, your sister is still sleeping," Sherlock said, glancing at the sleeping child curled on her side in the crib next to him.

He put his hands over hers to stop her from banging the blocks. He looked at her small lip turning downward and immediately regretted his decision. She began to sniffle and he knew he had only seconds before she began to wail. He scooped her up and hurried downstairs.

They stopped in the front room, Indigo's eyes wide from the sudden journey.

"Was that fun, my darling?" Sherlock laughed.

Her lips turned into a smile and she began to laugh, its sweet notes ringing throughout the room. She flung her arms around Sherlock and snuggled up against him, chewing on his t-shirt.

He kissed her lightly on the head and sat in his chair, standing Indigo in his lap. The baby cooed and blew bubbles, bouncing up and down.

"Are you my happy little girl? My most beautiful Indigo Rose," Sherlock said.

"Dadadadada," she said, pointing to her mouth.

"Oh, are you hungry? Here, let's get you some breakfast."

He carried her into the kitchen and placed her in her highchair. He cut up a banana and put it on the tray, along with blueberries.

"There you are, darling, your favorites."

Indigo clapped her hands and ate the fruit, leaving splatters of blueberries and banana on her clothes and in her hair.

Once the food was gone, Sherlock stood up and carefully picked Indigo out of the highchair.

"Are you this messy when Papa feeds you? You're going to need a bath now."

"Ba, ba," Indigo said, waving her arms.

"Yes, darling, a bath and then perhaps we'll try to lay down again, hm? It is a bit early."

He washed her and dressed her, brushing her wet curls down on her head with the girls' soft baby brush. She began to yawn and rubbed her eyes.

Sherlock tucked her into his arm, turning the light off in the bathroom as he went. He walked to his and John's bedroom and set her down on top of the navy-blue sheets. She rolled onto her stomach and crawled over to Sherlock.

"Be careful, we don't want you to fall off, then Papa really won't let me watch you by myself," he said, setting her back on the far side of the bed. She crawled towards him again, a bright smile lighting up her face. Sherlock laughed and played this game with her for a while, until she finally settled down.

He laid next to his daughter, the red light from the baby monitor shining from the bedside table. Her wispy blonde curls were beginning to dry and fanned out across the pillow. Sherlock kissed her forehead and pulled her onto his chest to sleep.

He rubbed his hand up and down her back gently and watched her long eyelashes flutter closed.

"You are so lovely, so loved, my dearest Indigo Rose. You and your sister, and your Papa of course, are such bright lights in my life. It was so dark and then suddenly, I could not find a bit of shade. I'll never know what I did to deserve such a perfect husband, such a perfect pair of girls."

He sighed in contentment, a rare sound from the great Sherlock Holmes.

"Goodnight, my sweet girl, I love you," he whispered to his sleeping child.

The light from the rising Sun washed over the room, a warm glow enveloping father and daughter.

"Well, my darling, we made it, my first night alone with you and your sister. Went very well, I think," Sherlock whispered sleepily.

His eyes drifted closed, his hand secure around the softly snoring baby on his chest.

* * *

John walked into the front room and frowned at the dying fire. He had expected Sherlock to be up waiting for him. He went up to the nursery and found only River in her crib. Smiling, he took River and went to his bedroom, quietly opening the door. He crept to the bed and laid down with River.

Sherlock stirred, opening his eyes to find John next to him.

"Welcome home, John. I missed you."

John kissed him.

"I missed you too, love."

Sherlock rested his head against John's shoulder, his breath soon evening out. John wrapped the covers around himself and River and placed his head on Sherlock's, the exhaustion of travel quickly overcoming him.

The two men and their girls slept soundly, wrapped warmly in blankets, the excitement and joy of a new day together waiting beyond them.


End file.
